


Los buenos pecadores

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, because crowley loves too much aziraphale, brief historical mentions, crowley hates how angels have treated aziraphale, kind of character study, kind of loss memory, memories travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Tras una decisión dolorosa que Crowley decidió tomar por el bien del Angel décadas atrás y selló también en sus recuerdos para olvidar, siguió viviendo su eternidad.Hasta que Adán reinicia la linea temporal tras el armagedon, provocando el regreso de algunas cosas, como esas memorias.Con el amor albergandose en su existencia, es que Crowley intenta olvidar  una vez más, pero se encuentra esta vez negado dejar sus memorias.Mientras recuerda su historia juntos, como el momento en que se enamoró de él.





	1. Aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> Ala, pues sí, al final caí en el fandom, y no pude evitar hacer una historia.
> 
> Es mi primera historia de estos dos, estoy nerviosa. Perdónen cualquier error, cosas extraña, o inexactitud historica, pero solo quería aportar a este bello fandom . También, doy crédito a unos hermosos cómics de Alice Rovai en twitter porque me inspire en ellos, sin embargo el curso de la historia y desarrollo de personajes es totalmente diferente.
> 
> Si no has visto Good Omens, o eres algo susceptible a ofenderte cuando se habla de religión, favor de evitar esta historia, pues nuestros protagonistas son un demonio y un ángel.
> 
> Hay insinuación de un contenido adulto, pero no es explicito. Drama, una historia basada en una teoría loca, y probablemente inexactitud bíblica (al final, solo quería contar una historia a mi manera, lo siento).
> 
> Supongo que advierto intenso shipeo y romance de estos dos, porque bueno, son un demonio y un ángel.
> 
> Y lo normal, todo lo contenido en esta obra respecto a la serie, los personajes, y Good Omens, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores: Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.
> 
> Lo único mío es la escritura de este fanfic jaja.

El tiempo, aspecto subjetivo, sin importancia (al parecer) a las bases inmortales de la existencia. ¿Cómo es que es importante, entonces? Cuando se tiene un periodo limitado, cuando la muerte es fácil compañera, y se necesita sentir que se tiene cierto poder sobre las décadas sin fin, es que cobra relevancia.

Es por eso, quizás, que incluso la figura de tiempo germino sin un nombre fijo en la mente de uno de los ángeles más antiguos (que permearía incluso en milenios posteriores, incluso asumiendo el símbolo de algo divino e influyente en la historia). Los humanos incluso, una figura en particular, le harían una divinidad de nombre Aion (por más que contravenga los designios divinos, esto fue observado por ángeles y demonios con curiosidad).

Para Crowley, su eternidad era un agua sin perturbaciones, sin fondo y nada que se refleje en ella. Hasta que llegó alguien que lo cambio, un ángel que era una pluma blanca que cayó con delicadeza, creando ondas pequeñas, que se expandieron, que se entrelazaron con su inmortalidad.

Es lo que pensaba cuando aquello que se suponía había eliminado de su mente volvió a germinar. Por más que se alejaran, por más que encontraran la manera de sacar a flote eso que los hacía enemigos hereditarios, no podían evitar encontrarse, comprenderse, acompañarse en la soledad en la que era fácil encontrarse para seres como ellos.

Eso sería un problema en un futuro, un peligro para el ángel, y especialmente para él mismo.

Es por eso que le había pedido agua bendita. No porque quisiera hacerse daño a sí mismo; no ahora que su existencia tenía un verdadero propósito, uno que desaparecería cuando Aziraphale lo hiciera. Pero debía encontrar la manera de proteger, de proteger al ángel.

Y si, la posibilidad de usarla sobre sí mismo llegara, ¿lo haría? ¿Por el ángel..._lo haría_? Sabía que eso no pasaría, especialmente por todo lo que hizo para negarse a sí mismo sentir, eso que simplemente se negaba a morir por más que luchara con ello, ese sentimiento que se obligaba a odiar.

—No lo abras —le había ordenado Aziraphale cuando le dio ese termo de colores claros y patrones hogareños que el ángel lograba usar en casi todas sus pertenencias.

_Se preocupaba por él_, por supuesto. Pero en realidad eso lo suponía natural, pues creía que Aziraphale se preocupaba por todos. El mismo ángel le había dicho una vez: «_La cuestión era que cuando un humano era bueno o malo era porque quería. Mientras que la gente como ellos estaba encauzados desde el principio_».

—Ya, no lo hare, ángel —había respondido con una mueca de impaciencia, algo incómodo bajo el firme escrutinio que Aziraphale a veces era capaz de mostrar—. ¿Feliz?

Apreció con una ternura que le sorprendió percibir en sí mismo la preocupación en los ojos azules del ángel, mientras le decía que no la usaría en nada peligroso.

El demonio observó sentando en su Bentley el termo de agua bendita una vez Aziraphale se fue.

Él, aunque fuera pequeño, tenía al menos una pequeña defensa en caso de que su lado se pusiera difícil (pues, como era evidente, no se podía confiar en un demonio). Eso lo llevó a pensar, ¿y Aziraphale tenía una defensa? ¿Si quiera la suficiente claridad y voluntad para entre las órdenes divinas para detectar la poca piedad que el cielo a veces mostraba a sus propios hijos?

Apretó los labios enojado sabiendo la respuesta. Aziraphale era un perfecto ángel, el mismo defendió en algún punto incluso que el gran plan fuera inefable.

Crowley sabía que hasta el perfecto blanco podía ser cegador.

El bien, _lo santo_, también podía ser cruel: lo que no podía estar enfermo, padecer _males_. 


	2. De pecados olvidados

El cómo el fin del mundo pasó a ser un recuerdo difuso, y ellos a sobrevivir el juicio incuestionable del cielo, o el inevitable del infierno, (respectivamente), eran hechos que se podrían llamar sin duda milagros, unos que se dieron de forma tan extraña, que apenas parecía fuera de una realidad ficticia de esas novelas que a un ángel de nombre Aziraphael tanto le gustaban.

Ambos habían regresado a sus rutinas dentro de lo que cabe. No que a sus bandos, que en realidad ya no querían nada concerniente con ellos, les importase (aunque el cielo al parecer era bueno olvidando).

Por supuesto, actualmente Crowley, el demonio amigo del ángel, se encontraba disfrutando su estado de desempleo, (siempre se había sentido más bien obligado, a trabajar en su labor de tentar almas). Se daba el lujo de explorar otras cosas del mundo humano, como era asistir a conciertos con más frecuencia, o carreras de automóviles en las que pudiera jugar un poco con la suerte de los apostadores.

Debido a que el tiempo había sido alterado gracias a Adán, cosas que el mismo había enterrado, sellado, en el lugar más alejado de su mente resurgieron. Porque, a pesar de ser un ángel caído, habían emociones humanas que se encontraban arraigo en él; ideas agobiantes, tristes, y dolorosas: en su caso, recuerdos, remembranzas, que lo habían dejado vivir en paz en su eternidad puesto que el mismo decidió exiliarlas, encerrarlas de forma que no hubiese manera de que volvieran a resurgir.

Por supuesto, las cosas en esa línea temporal cambiaron, así como el milagro que uso para borrar esos recuerdos específicos, y los sentimientos que existían en ellos. Pero, se dio cuenta, que en realidad esas emociones poco habían hecho para desaparecer, esos sentimientos que se suponía no debió permitirse sentir.

Sin embargo era difícil. Era imposible.

Su naturaleza siempre le había empujado, (o talvez es que era más bien endeble a la luz divina), con particular fuerza hacia Aziraphel. Porque, no tenía sentido que fuesen amigos, no tanto tiempo. Su deseo de seguir sin pretenderlo al ángel durante esos milenios siempre lo había atribuido más bien a su trabajo, a esa costumbre de verlo.

No obstante, el querer protegerlo, el siempre ir a salvarlo de las dificultades en que la ingenuidad, a veces impulsividad, de Aziraphel, eso era inexplicable, siempre lo había sido. Sus recuerdos le daba la razón de eso, la respuesta al origen de sus acciones.

Tras su juicio, es que se dio cuenta que el bien impoluto, que la representación de lo santo que se suponía era el cielo, eran tan rígidos, tan impersonales y ciegos a veces, que lo sintió como una extensión del infierno. La humillación que, se dio cuenta en esos breves instantes el cielo, vivió Aziraphel durante siglos, el menosprecio a sus acciones nacidas de su naturaleza bondadosa (que se suponía debía ser evidente en todo ángel).

Aziraphel les habrá dicho incontables veces con orgullo como esperaba evitar el apocalipsis, como creía en la naturaleza buena del erróneo anticristo. ¡Él les había dicho eso mismo en el cuerpo del Ángel!

Conocía a los habitantes del infierno, sabía que esperar de ellos, anticipaba crueldad incluso. Pero los ángeles ni se inmutaron a sus justificadas acciones.

Pero, ¿Qué debía pensar del cielo llegando a esos extremos? ¿De seres que debían ser ajenos a la crueldad? El ángel, todas sus decisiones en el último siglo, lo había hecho en afán de ayudar a los humanos, que había aprendido a amar por sus particularidades, (independientemente de tener que hacerlo por ser un ser divino).

Recordaba con rabia su frustrante una conversación acerca de cómo era en realidad el cielo que busco tener con Aziraphael; buscó hacerle ver que le trataban con desprecio, y que él era el que menos merecía su mano dura de la divinidad.

Aziraphael había evitado el tema, mintiendo que nunca lo había pensado.

Con amargura, el demonio volvió a confirmar que el ángel no sabía mentir.

____

Crowley estaba afuera de la librería del ángel, impaciente porque este no respondía los golpes a su puerta. Bien podría simplemente entrar, pero, desde hace unos días que sentía Aziraphel evasivo, especialmente cada que trataba de hablar de cómo los arcángeles lo lanzaron a quemarse al fuego del infierno sin oportunidad de abogar en su defensa (incluso los suyos tenían juicios más justos, le sorprendió darse cuenta).

—Ayer no abriste—le dijo con una mueca el demonio a Aziraphel cuando este lo recibió una noche tras cerrar. El demonio estaba especialmente irritado con sus recuerdos. Probablemente lo mejor era dejar de ver al ángel, irse a una estrella un tiempo—. ¿Todavía tienes de ese vino francés? —preguntó Crowley dejándose caer descuidadamente en el sofá que siempre le dejaba el ángel a su disposición, junto al suyo.

Cuando el ángel le miró con sus ojos claros, entró frustrado a la librería sin mediar mayor palabra. Se dio cuenta que incompetente era con eso de mantener distancia con sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, con ese ser divino

—Bueno, querido. El vino se acabó con a tu ayuda —El ángel se sentó en su sofá acostumbrado con una sonrisa tensa, cosa que llamó la atención de Crowley.

El demonio se irguió en su asiento cuando una conclusión bastante desagradable le vino a la mente. A pesar de todo... ¿Aziraphel sería de capaz?

—_No me digasss que essstabas haciendo algún trabajo_ —siseo el demonio en forma grave, enojado de solo pensarlo—. ¡No tienes ya obligación de eso! ¡Ya ni siquiera estas de su lado! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, quitándose sus gafas para sobar sus parpados con gesto exasperado.

—Crowley, debes entender que sigo siendo un ángel, y tú... —intentó intervenir Aziraphel confundido, un poco molesto por la reacción de su amigo. Una reacción similar a la mostrada cada vez que el demonio quería hablar de su juicio.

—¡Un ángel y un demonio! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Llevas diciéndolo como seis mil años —gruñó con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo en su creciente enojo, y agregó con sarcasmo, eso que Aziraphel nunca lograba detectar—. Vaya que lo había _olvidado_.

Crowley sentía sus nervios a punto de colapsar, ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía de ver al ángel siempre tan obediente al plan inefable, cosa que nadie le iba a agradecer nunca. Los recuerdos, esas malditas memorias que habían regresado a su vida, no hacían menor el dolor de ver como Aziraphel todavía no se acostumbraba a ser libre, que estaba dispuesto a que le miraran con el mentón alzado en su bando; ¡vaya, hasta los demonios eran más neutrales entre ellos!

Cuando fijo sus ojos en el rostro compungido del ángel, su pecho le pesó con remordimiento. No se suponía que el también atormentara a Aziraphel. Pero el pasado que el mismo había ocultado, le demostraba que el mismo podía ser la peor calamidad para la existencia que más quería atesorar.

—Me gusta estar en _nuestro lado_ —confesó Aziraphel mirándole, apretando los labios en espera de otro reclamo—. Es solo que... —guardó silencio, viéndose inseguro de sincerar sus conflictos.

Crowley exhaló lentamente, calmándose. Decidió acercarse a donde estaba Aziraphel para mirarle con su mejor sonrisa, esa que solo le dedicaba al ángel cuando estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que quisiera decirle. Se contuvo de arrodillarse, y tomarle de las manos (esa dedicación, esa devoción, eran cosas que odiaba, y con las que poco podía luchar cada vez que estaba frente al ángel).

—¿Qué pasa ángel? —instó con una extraña suavidad en su voz. Aziraphale poco sabía mentir, o siendo honestos, nunca había sido exitoso en ocultar sus pensamientos, todo menos decir falsedades.

—Me he sentido un poco perdido, a decir verdad —dijo en voz baja, con sus ojos fijos en sus manos perfectamente entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. Siempre había estado con el cielo, los ángeles. Y...en los últimos días, es difícil acostumbrarse, ¿y porque sigo siendo un ángel, sino?

Crowley contuvo el aliento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de dejar a su cuerpo tensarse, nervioso.

Cuando le miraron esos ojos claros, se vio nuevamente con sus recuerdos perdidos, memorias que se suponía no debía saber que no estaban; sentimientos con los que seguía luchando, imágenes de su pasado que quería negar por su bien, por el de...

—He vivido tanto, que no sé si son cosas que yo invente, o sacado de algún libro todo lo que hemos vivido —comentó tímido, algo melancólico—. ¿No sientes algo así? Nacimos con un propósito especifico, y ahora debemos encontrar uno. Sigo teniendo una obligación, quiero pensar.

—Extraña fidelidad les tienes —bufo exasperado, con las manos en los bolsillos, evitando la mirada celestial frente suyo—. Intentaron lanzarte al fuego del infierno sin si quiera dejarte defender, te recuerdo —hizo especial énfasis en lo del fuego del infierno—. Honestamente, ¿Qué más da comenzar de nuevo?

—No sé querido, es como, supongo mi naturaleza —insistió el ángel, y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, dejando a sus ojos perderse en sus siglos vividos que repasaba en su mente—. Y es muy triste cada que intentó recordar las razones para las que fuimos creados, porque entonces, ¿no decidirán un día que debemos desaparecer? Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho respecto como fue mi juicio, a las diferencias que dices que hay.

Crowley abrió sus labios intentando decir algo. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos para concentrarse, y se puso sus gafas para que Aziraphel no viera sus ojos, dolidos de todavía sentir que el deber, el cielo, seguirán estando sobre él, incluso en el corazón de su ángel.

—Somos inmortales, ¿sabes? —intentó Crowley usar un tono despectivo con el tema, algo de ironía. Pero su voz la sintió delgada, dudosa. Se alegró cuando el ángel no vio a través de ese sutil amargura—. Tienes tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarte. Y sigues siendo un ángel, y te aseguro mejor que algunos arcángeles —agregó con desagrado el demonio al pensar en Gabriel.

—Supongo que tienes razón —concedió el ángel, sonriéndole con esa ternura tan propia, que todo resentimiento que trajera Crowley, se convirtió en simple disgusto que pasaría a ser olvidado.

Cuando salió esa noche de la librería, vio a sus manos temblar por la rabia del trato, de la humillación, que encontraban los otros ángeles para siempre menospreciar a Aziraphale.

Respiró hondo, y reconoció sin reticencia sus sentimiento, trayendo el inicio de ese doloroso ciclo donde los volvía a borrar, aunque nunca morían totalmente, no mientras su amor sobreviviera, no mientras Aziraphale y él siguieran juntos.

Pero, lo que había en esos recuerdos que sello, no era un simple disgusto, no era un pecado que se perdonase; porque sentía que podía condenar, por más noble, por más feliz, que hubieran sido sus sentimientos, a la única existencia que aún amaba. 

El amor, era un error, un castigo, (y un milagro)...únicamente, a veces creía que injustamente, concedido a los humanos.


	3. Un poco de bondad

Enfadarse con Aziraphale era de las cosas más contradictorias, y que más frustración le traían a Crowley. El ángel era terco, _sorprendentemente_ terco, y eso lo llevaba a perder la paciencia facilidad, todavía más que con algunos de sus superiores.

Y enojarse con él llevaba a que estuviera en una contradictoria diatriba de querer reclamar, o ir a verlo fingiendo que lo que fuera que pasó fue una nimiedad. De una u otra forma, el conflicto se desvanecía, y él demonio terminaba visitando la librería como si no hubiera acontecido nada.

Aunque, ahora que se encontraba en su apartamento, y en uno de esos silencios reflexivos que surgían mientras regaba sus plantas, sus pensamientos fueran nuevamente a Aziraphale.

Le molestaba (dolía, por más que no le gustara reconocerlo) que Aziraphale aún veía su deber con esa devoción que no ameritaba ahí arriba. Pero, ¿Qué iba a saber él? Quizás podía pensar de manera más personal todos los siglos en que seguramente Gabriel desdeñaba hasta la forma en que el principado le hablaba, por ser un demonio; poco recordaba lo realmente importantes que eran las jerarquías en el cielo.

Suponía que el ángel tenía razón: aún era uno de ellos, ¿Gabriel todavía lo estaría vigilando? Y es que era sorprendente que no hubiera caído, al mismo tiempo como aterrador: su castigo fue el directo exterminio, ni siquiera pensaron en convertirlo en un caído. ¿Tal vez aún lo mantenían bajo sus reglas? Era lógico considerando que el cielo no dejaría a un ángel estar sin control o propósito.

Que Aziraphale pudiera caer era un pensamiento siempre amargo; Crowley no creía que el ángel estuviera ni un poco hecho para adaptarse al infierno.

El demonio terminó de revisar sus plantas un poco ausente, y se dejó caer en su cama, inexplicablemente cansado. Ahora la inmortalidad parecía un periodo lleno de incertidumbre si pensaba en eso de tener o no un propósito, ahora estaba de su lado, supuestamente (aunque el infierno probablemente lo dejase mientras no se metiera en sus asuntos).

El silencio de su apartamento no pareció ser tan plácido como antes, no ahora que su mente se discurre en su indignación por la forma en que los ángeles trataron a Aziraphale, o el tremendo conflicto que le sobreviene de siglos atrás: sus sentimientos, esos que tuvo que desaparecer con milagro de su propia mano para que no le causarán problemas.

—Maldición —se sentó en su cama, desordenando sus cabellos con una mano.

Miró sus dedos largos, y pensó que ese amor, ese que a veces le hizo considerar en sus tiempos más oscuros, la primera vez que se dio cuenta el tipo de apego, uno similar a una devoción humana (amor), profesaba por el ángel, ¿y sí tentaba al ángel con sus anhelos? ¿Y si lograba que le correspondiera...?

Esas ideas le atormentaron en cada ciclo, en cada ocasión que borraba el momento en que volvía a caer en esa maldición, idílica, humana llamada amor. Pero ahora estaban de su lado, podía...

¡No! ¡No podía! El ángel aún podía caer, ¿cómo podría mirar esos ojos claros transformados por el infierno durante la eternidad sin ahogarse en remordimiento? Aziraphale aún tenía cosas que perder, a diferencia de él.

—De nuevo —suspiró con exasperación, acercando su mano a su rostro. Un poco de eliminar algunos recuerdos, de jugar con ellos, y volvería a ese apego ambiguo sin nombre que lo unía al ángel.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó cuando pensó en la bonita sonrisa del ángel que siempre le recibía. Tal vez la única respuesta era simplemente olvidar todo, pero se veía incapaz de pensar en estar lejos de Aziraphale, siempre lo había sido desde la antigüedad, lo recordaba.

* * *

Los ojos de Crowley miraron bien abierto en sorpresa el rostro del ángel, procesando lo que acababa de decir.

—Le di mi espada, es que es muy peligroso ahí afuera... —comenzó a balbucear Aziraphale con su sonrisa tensa, y moviéndose un poco nervioso, con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

¿Le había regalado la sagrada espada llameante que le regalo Dios a Adán? Bueno, sabía que los ángeles eran amor y generosidad por naturaleza, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa descripción, hasta ese momento.

Con el paso del tiempo, y los recuerdos que tenía antes de caer, nunca había pensado en los ángeles como los seres luminosos de bondad que se suponía eran. Normalmente los veía como existencias rígidas, algo impersonales siguiendo un plan (quizás era natural pensar así para él, pues siendo un demonio, podía distinguir perfectamente lo bueno y lo malo sin complicación). No así con Aziraphale, que cedió la gloria de un regalo de Dios para los primeros humanos.

Y todavía le cubrió de la lluvia sin dudar un segundo.

Crowley decidió que a diferencia de otros ángeles, no lo detestaba, y que Aziraphale era, en todo sentido, el ser de luz bondadoso que debía ser. No fue difícil, (justificándolo por curiosidad), seguir de vez en cuando lo que hacía el principado en los siglos venideros.

Era curioso cómo podía ser tan terco, (a veces medio malicioso, débil a la comida), ese ángel, uno que se mantenía sorprendentemente apegado a esa inocencia que ni los arcángeles ya poseían. Decidió que era el ángel más interesante en la existencia.

—¿Ángel, confías en mí? —le preguntó una vez, sonriendo al ver lo mucho que el ángel acudía a él para contarle sus problemas: que peculiar amistad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó escandalizado, ruborizándose ante la sonrisa ladina de Crowley—. Eres un demonio, ¿Cómo podría...?

—Entiendo, ya —interrumpió Crowley a esa frase que el principado no se cansaba de decirle—. ¿Te parece si te tiento a almorzar?

Esa fue la primera vez que uso la palabra «_tentar»_ sin realmente pretenderlo; fue divertido ver al ángel mirar algo espantado el uso tan casual de una palabra tan terrible, arrugando su nariz en una peculiar forma infantil que Crowley apreció con una incomprensible sensación en el momento, que después descubriría como afecto.

—Solo hablas de ir a comer, ¿no es cierto? ¿Debo interpretarlo así...? —preguntó todavía algo alterado Aziraphale.

Crowley sonrió, jugando un poco con el ángel para ponerlo más nervioso con su silencio.

—Sí, por el momento —bromeó. Aziraphale le vio enfadado no sabiendo leer bien el humor del demonio.

Esa se volvió una costumbre con el tiempo. Crowley siempre estaría buscando de alguna manera de ganar el buen humor del ángel, atento a sus preferencias, compartiendo un apacible momento donde parecían no ser enemigos hereditarios en absoluto.

Él no disfrutaba eso de comer, o de leer, pero siempre estuvo al tanto de los lugares y obras más interesantes, con un ángel viniendo a su mente de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a estos dos, y amo a este fandom. Me lance a hacerles esta historia porque iba a explotar, aunque tenga muchas en proceso de otro fandom. Espero hacerles algo decentes a estos dos. Me gustan mucho los recuentos, como la ficción histórica, ya he hecho eso antes, así que espero no ir tan perdida.


	4. La bondad del cruel

Crowley debía ser honesto: realmente nunca tuvo idea de lo que pasaba Aziraphale cada que tenía que presentarse frente a los suyos, de rectitud impersonal, al punto de ser decadente, humillante.

Alguna vez decidió dejar usar un pequeño milagro para escuchar uno de los reportes que el ángel tenía que darle a Gabriel, quien entró en su librería sin parecer muy interesado en el esfuerzo del principado en atenderlo, o siquiera en mirar con algo de interés a los humanos que los rodeaban.

_¿Siempre habían sido los ángeles así...?_ Bueno, él fue uno; aunque nada recordaba después de su caída, a lo mucho la sensación de las estrellas estremecer sus manos cuando ayudó a crearlas. Probablemente su trabajo no fuera muy importante para relacionarse con otros ángeles, ni siquiera Aziraphale.

Quizá por esas emociones que quedaron de ese tiempo, de poco haber conocido a los que fuesen una vez sus aliados, es que se sentía terriblemente agitado dándose cuenta que, incluso entre demonios, había mucho más aprecio por sus méritos.

Los ángeles eran inherentemente crueles por que no conocían más de una perspectiva, eran ciegos más allá de sus designios y su posición. Aziraphale con su devoción a su propósito, y ese plan exasperante (e inefable), todavía se resistía a verlo.

Crowley dio vueltas en su cama, incapaz de descansar, las noches siguientes a su discusión con el ángel, incapaz de dormir con la ensayada facilidad de milenios. Podría ir, fingir que nada pasó, y disculparse, convencer al principado de comer unas crepas en su compañía...

No, aún estaba enfadado. Nunca le había importado mucho tener el que tomar la iniciativa en cuanto a su relación con el ángel; ya fuera salvándolo, o reanudando sus encuentros furtivos (aun si fuera únicamente incitando al principado con comida). Los ángeles eran bastante incoherentes en su propia existencia: poseían conocimientos milenarios, pero poco sabían interpretar fuera del esquema en que nacieron, así que siempre esperó que las decisiones, o mantener sus lazos, recayera en él.

Igual siempre había sido algo doloroso; siempre expectante de ver algo...

Tal vez esta vez dejar al ángel ver lo disgustado por su terquedad, lo hiciera ver más por su propio bienestar; aunque las razones de protegerlo, había recordado el demonio, tenían otros motivos.

¡Cómo lo sacaban de sus cabales el cielo y todos sus ángeles! _Por satán..._

Definitivamente los ángeles, supuestos seres de amor, vivían empecinados en su única perspectiva cerrada y poco compasiva.

Aziraphale siempre había sido diferente: compasivo, lleno de calidez, de real amor.

Era irónico como Aziraphale había designado la mejor descripción para los de su lado, y no la había comprendido en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**1020, A.D.**

Crowley siempre había pensado que los ángeles eran, (y se preguntó el mismo si alguna vez aplico esa descripción a su existencia), rígidos, arrogantes, y drásticos. Por eso, sin duda, se sintió desconcertado cuando el principado Aziraphale aceptó un acuerdo de mutuo respeto entre ambos (ya que estaban atorados unos milenios en la tierra...).

Aunque el ángel lo miró todavía con cautela, con sus ojos entornados en sus ojos dorados, buscando señal de una trampa, más por costumbre y doctrina celestial que otra cosa. Aziraphale le diría que no era tan malo, con una sonrisa cuando le ofreció algo de comida humana que había conseguido. Crowley frunció el ceño ofendido con la descripción.

Crowley, _Crawley_ todavía en ese tiempo, compartiría con Aziraphale la sorprendente maldad de la que los humanos mostraban potencial; la suficiente, para que en su opinión, no necesitaran a los demonios en un futuro.

—Y luego es de lo más confuso —se quejó el demonio—. Los ves corriendo, listos para matarse, y luego los puedes ver haciendo cosas de las más amables.

—La cuestión —dijo Aziraphale, con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, buscando lucir tan digno y recatado como todos los ángeles le decían que debía ser—, es que cuando un humano es bueno o malo es porque quiere —explicó el ángel, intentando ejemplificar el libre albedrío, y agregó—: Nosotros estamos encauzados con nuestros bandos desde el principio.

Crowley estaba un poco en desacuerdo con la reflexión de Aziraphale: los demonios parecían ser más flexibles, casi libres, mientras cumplieran con tentar almas, todo iría bien. Después de todo, como le diría después al principado: _»—Para un demonio está bien la desobediencia generalizada, mientras no desobedezcas una misión específica._

Crowley concluyó esa conversación con un silencio que abrió paso a su propio concepto para definir a los humanos: «No se podía ser verdaderamente santo si no se tenía la oportunidad de ser rotundamente malvado». Así es que comenzó a comprender la naturaleza de ambos, pensamiento que lo llevó, por primera vez (desde su caída) a intentar recordar quien era cuando fue _santo_.

Y esa necesidad de recordar su tiempo en el cielo volvería conforme fue viendo el rostro tenso, a veces pálido, de Aziraphale cuando regresaba de hablar con sus superiores, o cuando Gabriel bajaba sus ojos, alzando su rostro dentro de lo posible, para mirar a su subordinado desde arriba.

Fueron muchos siglos en que intentó dilucidar cómo era que el cielo cuidaba a sus hijos después de La caída, especialmente a sus hijos más puros, los realmente buenos, como Aziraphale.

—¿Tienes algún trabajo especial en este lugar? —le preguntaría Crowley cada que se encontraban, el ángel le sonreía con sus ojos claros gentiles sobre él, sabiendo lo que diría a continuación—, ¿no me dejarías tentarte con algo de comer?

—Por supuesto, _desagradable demonio_ —contestaría con frecuencia, sin malicia o real insulto, sonriéndole con una calidez que le hacía cuestionarse, si, es que, Aziraphale sería consciente de que había dejado de verlo con desconfianza, o siquiera como una amenaza.

Crowley, incluso, (y se juzgó demente por eso), pensó ver cierto afecto hacia él. Sin embargo, no ahondó mucho en eso, los ángeles eran seres que, según lo que ellos pregonaban, amaban a todos.

Crowley miraba complacido de ver al ángel aprender a bromear; eso mismo, dio pasó al remordimiento que nació apenas comprendió porque seguía de forma tan natural ángel, porque siempre veía que estuviera fuera de peligro.

Se sentía culpable de sus propios sentimientos; cómo es que, él siendo un demonio podría sentir algo así de profundo y noble, como es que podía creer que un ser de amor como un ángel podría (le dejaría), o consideraría su amor adecuado.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, detestaba sentir eso; _maldijo_ al cielo, _maldijo al infierno_, cada vez que se veía más incapaz de luchar consigo mismo: ¿Por qué eran tan terco de poner su vida inmortal en peligro por un ángel...?

_No_, por Aziraphale, _su Aziraphale_.

Porque algo que ahora los ángeles intentaban difundir entre los humanos, se les había presentado como pecado a ellos. ¿Por qué debían estar obligados a ser enemigos?

Siempre había preguntado demasiado, una tortura de su propia mano; comprendió un poco porque el cielo decidió castigarlo por eso, quiso pensar.

Crowley comenzó a entender menos con los siglos, poco antes, de manipular el tiempo para borrar el momento en se enamoró de Aziraphale, repitiendo el ciclo por los milenios venideros.

¿Qué pensaría Aziraphale en ese entonces?


	5. El nombre del pecado

> _Preguntándome si estoy perdido ahora,_
> 
> _Pero encontrando mi camino a casa y_
> 
> _Preguntándome si el amor esta conmigo_
> 
> _Y guiando mi destino._
> 
> **Wondering - Haibane no Renmei.**

* * *

Había muchos comportamientos y eventos que Crowley (suponía que eso de poder alterar un poco el tiempo tenía sus ventajas), podía anticipar en los comportamientos del cielo, todos los ángeles se la pasaban predicando el plan divino sin realmente cuestionarse un poco el método.

También era bueno prediciendo lo que fuera que quisiera, o decidiera, hacer Aziraphale en situaciones de las más variadas (por supuesto, tras unos buenos milenios de aprendizaje). Aunque, el Guardián de la puerta Este del Edén, tenía una manía de crispar sus nervios siendo, muy, _pero muy_, creativo metiéndose en problemas.

A pesar de su excelente sentido común, y extraordinaria habilidad descifrando la naturaleza de casi cualquier ser, Aziraphale logró sorprenderlo ese día al presentarse en su apartamento, con expresión de quien no está seguro como llegó al lugar en el que está.

—¿Ángel? —preguntó con mucho esfuerzo, y sintiéndose un poco ansioso de la mirada incómoda, avergonzada (pero siempre dulzona), de Aziraphale—. ¡Oh! Pasa, pasa, ah...bueno, ¿te ofrezco...? —miró a los lados en su apartamento haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al principado, y se maldijo por su poco agrado a los alimentos, «al menos debería tener un poco de té a la mano». Acomodó sus gafas fingiendo estar relajado, y no con sus pensamientos recorriendo a toda velocidad su mente en busca de palabras más elocuentes—. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Después de aquella noche en que ambos regresaron al apartamento, y tejieron su treta para engañar cada uno a su bando, el ángel no había regresado, ni siquiera ante las varias invitaciones casuales del demonio; de hecho, siempre que Aziraphale se planteaba ir a donde vivía Crowley, lucía cohibido, asustado.

—Oh, me disculpo por no avisar con antelación que venía, querido —se excusó el ángel. A pesar de siempre ser elocuente, sus labios formaron una tensa línea, dando paso a un breve silencio, cómo no estuviera seguro de que contestar—. Como no habías pasado por la librería, me pregunté si estabas ocupado, y... —El Principado estiró sus brazos con una bolsa de papel, agregando con los ojos en el suelo, evitando los de Crowley—: Recordé que siempre olvidas comprar este sustrato para tus plantas, y pasé por ahí, así que decidí traerlo, espero no sea inoportuno.

¿Cómo podría ser inoportuno? Crowley no sabía ni que sentir que el ángel lo tuviera siempre en consideración, al punto de venir a su apartamento cuando claramente no luce cómodo, y probablemente aún está afectado por la dureza de las palabras del demonio (por más ciertas que fueran, y no fuera a retractarse).

—Ah, mi muy querido, supongo que no debes estar de ánimo con mi visita —murmuró el ángel suavemente, al notar como el demonio no se movió ni un poco, ni para recibir la bolsa en sus brazos. Sus manos temblaron un poco, y por primera vez, sintió sus ojos escocer un poco. Crowley tenía razón, pero...pero, ¿entonces porque tenía alas todavía?—. Toma, leí lo mucho que ayudará a tu maravilloso jardín —Sonrió con esfuerzo, y puso en la primera mesa que encontró el paquete con cierto apuro.

Crowley intentó que sus labios negaron las palabras de Aziraphale, de decirle que no estaba enojado con él, _sino por él_. Pero, como era normal, no encontraba cómo expresar sus sentimientos tan caóticos, y a flor de piel como estaban.

De decirle que no había podido verlo, porque se había vuelto un cobarde que no podía borrar su anhelos, su sentimiento, su razón de continuar su vida eterna; sentimiento que por más que eliminara, por más que la enterrar a, no hacía más que volver.

Había pasado largas noches no atreviéndose a simplemente abandonar su amor, como siempre había hecho...

—¡Ángel! ¡Espera! —se atrevió a decir, Aziraphale le miró con incertidumbre en sus ojos claros—. ¿No quieres que vayamos a...a tomar algo?

El rostro del ángel pareció iluminarse, para volver a ensombrecer con un dolor bien disimulado, que Crowley y vio con un nudo en su garganta.

—Lo siento, lo siento... yo tengo trabajo —se disculpó con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose con la vergüenza de sentirse descubierto; no hacía falta que el ángel le dijera a que se refería con su compromiso.

Aziraphale se retiró, con el remordimiento de percibir traicionarse a sí mismo, y sobre todo a Crowley.

El silencio envolvió el apartamento, y se posó como concreto sobre el demonio, que enredó sus manos en sus cabellos con exasperación.

Miró, una vez logró recomponerse de su furia contra sí mismo, lo que le había traído Aziraphale, sintiéndose cansado, solo...Examinó el paquete de sustrato para plantas, (uno caro, bastante difícil de encontrar en Londres) y se sintió peor.

Cerró un poco los ojos, recargándose en una pared cerca de la entrada, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se sentía tan cansado, tan agobiado, que se durmió un poco.

A veces, cuando dormía, soñaba como los humanos, aunque más bien era otra forma en que sus recuerdos le asaltaban, siempre inoportunos.

* * *

Crowley siempre pensó, ¿Qué era lo que definía un pecado? Él hizo muchas preguntas, y nunca comprendió cómo es que eso era malo, no hasta que descubrió que a veces, la naturaleza de los secretos divinos, poco debía ponerse en tela de juicio.

Porque el cielo se guiaba por secretos, y un plan que nadie entendía, pero que ponía la existencia en el deber ser, y lo demás fuera de esos estándares, era lo incorrecto.

Tampoco terminó de entender qué era lo incorrecto en las acciones de Adán y Eva, mucho menos cuando lo que les unió obtuvo el mismo nombre que lo que los ángeles profesaban. Amor.

Los demonios, y en general todos los seres inmortales, parecían carecer de imaginación, (a lo mejor, y sin duda, es por eso que siempre le agradaron los humanos).

Esa inteligencia mortal que no hacía más que crecer con las herramientas que la humanidad encontraba para solventar sus problemas, (o crear otros), también llegó a otros campos: construyeron ciencia, erigieron arte, tejieron la complejidad en sus sentimientos.

El amor de los humanos tenía infinitas facetas y aristas, las suficientes para fascinarle, y confundirle.

Cuando vio por primera vez las miradas, las palabras, y la consumación en uno de los tipos de amor que más consumían el alma humana, aun como demonio, se percibió asustado; por primera vez le dolía ver la sonrisa de Aziraphale, tanto como le hacía feliz; Crowley poco entendió en ese entonces que le sucedía.

—Me parece que es distinto el tipo de amor que ellos construyen, ya sabes. ¿Qué los ángeles no viven amando la creación? Tal vez tú puedas explicarme —Preguntó al principado Aziraphale una vez, buscando entender porque le dolía cada momento en que estaban separados.

—Oh, Crawley —murmuró el ángel viéndose extrañamente desorientado, confundido—. Supongo que es cosa del libre albedrío. Has de entender, los humanos siempre están en un sentido intermedio.

El demonio no presionó más con algo que ni un ángel podía explicarle (que ni un ser celestial parecía saber). ¿Cómo es que el cariño de una madre, y el de un compañero de vida, eran diferentes? Tenía muchas preguntas, como siempre.

En uno de sus encuentros, en un pueblo cerca de Jerusalén, volvieron a ser unidos por las casualidades de sus trabajos.

—Supe que lo llaman amor romántico —dijo Crowley de manera repentina, Aziraphel lo miró con interés, buscando en su longeva mente comprender el concepto.

Crowley se vio inusualmente serio al nombrar el concepto. Al comprenderlo.

Fue bastante inesperado descubrir que los demonios todavía podía amar; fue aterrador ser consciente de que su amor era más bien cercano a la forma humana, no a la noble, ambigua, forma en que el cielo lo predicaba.

Él era un demonio que amaba a un ángel como un mortal. Sabía que eso era inadmisible por ambos bandos. Si lo habían hecho caer a él por malas compañía y preguntas incorrectas, ¿Qué otra cosa, más que caer, podía deparar a Aziraphel si cedía? ¿Si lo convencía de probar amar como el hombre hacía? ¿Eso estaba mal?

Pero Crowley se dio cuenta que era un mal demonio, pues no entendía los rencores del cielo, ni los del infierno, mucho menos sus reglas con cada uno de los demonios y ángeles.

Miraría con horror como los planes del cielo se iban desplegando frente a ambos. Condenaron millones a morir ahogados, por el bien de un plan, por deudas y rencores que consideró absurdas.

Los hombres lo llamarían las bendiciones, o los castigos, en nombre de dios toda ocurrencia que cambiará el destino de la humanidad. E incluso, los humanos tomarían "el nombre de dios" para actuar justificando sus fines.

Los actos de la más profunda crueldad en nombre de dios, cometidos por los humanos, le hacían confirmar a Crowley de que los humanos eran su peor enemigo, y dudar de quien era portador del verdadero mal en toda la existencia.

¿Qué pensarían sus bandos de ver a un demonio lleno de rabia y a un ángel avergonzado, al observar aquella ejecución en la colina de Gólgota? Aquel evento se grabó en su memoria de forma imborrable, ambos juntos, paralizados ante los gritos de dolor del pobre hombre que simplemente quiso ofrecer un poco de guía a los humanos.

—¿Esto es realmente el plan divino? —le preguntaría el demonio, sintiendo agotado, sorprendido de lo que acababa de acontecer.

—Yo... —contestó Aziraphel en un hilo de voz—. No lo sé, no es mi lugar saberlo. No lo sé —dijo con su voz temblando, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Se sintió enojado con el supuesto plan inefable. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que acontecer Aziraphale esos actos en nombre del cielo? Habían ocasiones en que ninguno de los dos sabían si eran actos divinos, del infierno, o simplemente naturaleza humana.

Confirmó la diferencia, la profundidad, de su amor al compararlo con el profesado por cientos hacia una joven francesa que luchó por su nación, una mártir que murió acusada de bruja.

—Crowley —murmuró Aziraphale a su lado, apareciendo entre la multitud sin aliento, viendo a lo lejos a los verdugos preparar la hoguera para la que llamaban la Doncella de Orleans—. ¿No fuiste tú...?

—No —respondió con su voz gruesa por el nudo de su garganta, le sorprendió que no temblara.

El ángel guardó silencio llamando la atención del demonio, que vio temblar al principado observando la escena, con horror e incredulidad en sus ojos claros que reflejaban la ejecución de una joven de poco más de diecinueve años.

Cuando la chica, Juana de Arco, gimió un reclamo a dios por haberla abandonado a morir. Aziraphale miró al suelo, con su cuerpo tenso como si quisiera salir de ahí. Crowley, por primera vez, cedió a sus impulsos, a su amor recién descubierto, y le tomó la mano.

El ángel apretó su mano con toda la impotencia que sentía de que no le dejarán intervenir en ese evento.

—Nosotros no fuimos —repitió, como si quisiera asegurar a Aziraphale que él no tenía nada que ver, que no debería odiarlo por eso, que no debería dirigir su resentimiento a él—. No fuimos.

Aunque su amor no era nuevo, era simplemente uno que había borrado, pero que no dejaba de volver.

Al ser consciente de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, una vez más, se preguntó, ¿Cómo es eso un pecado? ¿Por qué estaba mal que un demonio quisiera la felicidad de un ángel? Porque ellos no eran humanos, los ángeles no debían corresponder eso.

A pesar de todo, continuaron seis mil años juntos, algo tan natural, algo tan necesario...algo terriblemente doloroso, a lo que Crowley se negaba a nombrar o dejar florecer.

Debía olvidarlo.

Él mismo se encargó de olvidar ese sentimiento. _Una vez más..._

El ciclo volvía a comenzar.


	6. Los paradigmas del cielo

El proceso que Crowley, un demonio, seguía para borrar cualquier atisbo de una afecto o emoción similar hacia el ángel Aziraphale era simple, pero tremendamente agotador: buscaba en sus memorias el momento en que el principado aparecía en sus pensamientos, en que comenzaba a invadirlos; siempre que encontraba la época precisa, usaba toda su energía (pues alterar el tiempo era, en extremo, desgastante, incluso para un demonio).

Una vez que llegaba al momento, tenía que modificar algún pequeño acontecimiento y revolvía sus propios recuerdos para evitar el nacimiento de aquel sentimiento; ponía especial esmero, aun si sintiera que perdía algo tremendamente importante, (un poco más difícil, siempre muy triste), en borrar sus pensamientos de sus anhelos, ocultando algunas memorias, sin modificar le línea temporal en lo posible, o separarse accidentalmente del ángel.

Porque podría odiar ese ciclos, encontrarse en amarga contradicción de repudiar su amor; pero la idea de que ambos fueran perfectos desconocidos, o su camino bifurcándose para no volver a encontrarse con Aziraphale era algo que no podía aceptar, aun si esos sentimientos no fueran más que dispersados, y permanecieran latientes para renacer como consecuencia, de algún descuido, de una eventualidad.

Aunque Crowley nunca fue consciente de eso; el demonio nunca comprendió que el origen de ese amor era tan antiguo, que había olvidado el momento del cual se originó (el cual debió borrar).

Con sorpresa, es que descubriría que no eran períodos muy separados: no se daría cuenta, (hasta milenios después), que cada vez que inició este ciclo, los años se iban acortando entre cada ciclo.

De alguna forma, siempre era absurda la fácil coincidencia con que solían encontrarse. Ambos encontraba su camino hacia el otro; el demonio siempre encontraba el momento para aparecer en la vida del ángel, (permanentemente dispuesto a salvarle).

Se sentó en su cama, con el cabello desordenado, y una botella de cualquier bebida que encontró en la tienda más cercana, algo que había conformado su rutina en la última semana tras la visita de Aziraphale.

* * *

Recordaba la primera guerra mundial, en donde se ocupó un poco de informar rutas a ciertos soldados de ambos ejércitos, buscando crear más caos, sin deseo de acatar del todo las órdenes del infierno, que eran, en palabras simples: apoyar a la nación que había decidido comenzar a ocupar otros territorios, como Francia, su vecino.

Los humanos siempre encontraban la forma de sobrepasar los niveles de destrucción pasados, concluyó Crowley.

Por supuesto, no esperaba encontrar a cierto Ángel, asignado en una misión que lo llevó a llenarse de lodo en medio de trincheras repletas de soldados británicos y franceses.

—¿Ang...? —Crowley decidió corregirse cuando un cabo bretón pasó a su lado, mirándolo con sospecha—. ¿Aziraphale? ¿Qué haces...aquí?

—¿Crowley? —Preguntó confundido el ángel, terminando de curar la herida de bala de un soldado con un milagro atenuado, para disimular la rapidez de recuperación—. Lo mismo podría preguntarte —respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, acusándolo.

—Por supuesto que no, ellos solos hicieron todo esta telaraña de frentes y armas —bufo un poco ofendido; aunque no debería sentirse aludido de mala manera, era un demonio—. Solo estoy, ya sabes, moviendo un poco las cosas, ¿y tú? Este lugar es bastante peligroso.

—Oh, pues veras —comenzó a explicar el principado, alejándose con Crowley a alguna esquina solitaria de la trinchera—: tengo algunos milagros que hacer, personas que curar; me ofrecí voluntario querido, si te soy honesto.

_ Debió de esperarlo _ , pensó el demonio con exasperación.

Aziraphale había estado en más ocasiones de terminar sin cuerpo; _más_ de las que debían ser sanas para su nivel de estrés.

Aunque, ahora que volvían a coincidir... _¿Cómo es que encontraban siempre la manera de hallar el camino al otro?_ Pensó.

Decidió quedarse al lado del principado en medio del campo de batalla; protegiendolos de metralla y pólvora es que pasaron esos años.

Incluso tuvo que discutir con Aziraphale, cuando éste quiso lanzarse sin protección en una nube de gas mostaza tratando de ayudar a los heridos.

Cuando inició la segunda guerra mundial, decidió buscar a Aziraphale desde el principio, manteniéndose ocupado con algunas tentaciones mientras vigilaba a la distancia al imprudente ángel.

Crowley le ayudó, incluso, (confundiendo horarios de guardias, y creando problemas para mantener a los soldados alemanes ocupados), a que Aziraphale ayudara a evacuar niños de trenes, o Campos de concentración.

Debía admitir, lo mucho que le hubiera gustado involucrarse en esa tarea directamente; no obstante, sentía cada vez más atentos los ojos de sus superiores en sus acciones.

Se mantuvo vigilante del bienestar del ángel de cualquier forma; impidiendo en un par de ocasiones que lo enviaran a un Campo, o lo capturan los del eje para interrogarlo.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez de sus ideas cuando tuvo que encontrar la forma de sacar a Aziraphale de otro problema, que involucró inteligencia nazi dentro de una iglesia. Sus pies le ardieron intensamente, pero si no lo hacía, tenía certeza de que el principado no podría salir de esa situación muy fácilmente.

Con el dolor de sus pies y la carga física que representó entrar a una iglesia, Crowley no notó la expresión sorprendida, cautivada, del ángel cuando le dio los libros en sus manos.

Tal vez si los demonios fueran capaces de sentir esa emoción tan fundamental para los ángeles...

Pero el ciclo volvió a ser repetido para el demonio, ese ciclo amargo que no hacía más que prolongar lo que comenzaba a ser inevitable.

* * *

Aziraphale siempre se sintió algo incierto sobre la fácil amistad que se desarrolló con uno de sus enemigos, o que se _suponía_ debía serlo.

Si el principado hubiese vivido bajo la lógica más subjetiva y libre que los humanos, (o que Crowley), habían desarrollado, se hubiera dado cuenta de muchas situaciones que indicaron lo que atormentaban al demonio con el que había pactado un acuerdo de respeto y apoyo mutuo.

Pero el ángel desconocía las emociones en la forma que Crowley las conocía, las que se desarrollaban más cerca del sentir humano, pues el cielo no les había otorgado la sabiduría o la necesidad de aprenderlas.

El ángel desconocía esa forma de sentir de Crowley; sin embargo, entidad de amor como era, percibía una sensación cálida, casi como el gentil cosquilleo de una caricia amable y llena de ternura, en ciertos períodos, todos ellos en la presencia del demonio. Aquello le confundía profundamente, pues no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar ese sentir muy similar a lo que a veces interpretó como amor en los hombres (tarea complicada, porque los humanos eran siempre ambiguos, y por lo mismo fascinantes).

A veces lo atribuía a las personas que los rodeaban, muchas veces lo atribuyó simplemente a un efecto peculiar de estar en contacto con un demonio.

El problema se volvió abrumador con el paso de los siglos. Y es que el ángel desconocía, o más bien era incapaz de ser consciente, del cambio en él mismo con cada milenio que se sentía con más ansia de volver a encontrarse con Crowley; el principado había nacido bajo una lógica estricta, más bien cerrada, del bien más puro.

Aziraphale se reprimía de algunas formas por lo mismo, una de esas maneras era ignorar la necesidad de comprender su apego a Crowley.

¿Por qué me siento perdido? ¿Cómo si ignorara una verdad sumamente importante? Eran las preguntas que se hacía continuamente cuando estaba en soledad, recorriendo el mundo; esos cuestionamientos que se acallaron apenas divisiva la expresión llena curiosidad que caracterizaba al demonio.

Por supuesto, los demonios, obligados a tentar, se habían visto orillados a comprender la naturaleza de los pecados humanos, de la maldad; de la bondad; y de sus deseos. Sorprendentemente, muchos de esos anhelos desembocaban en alguna forma de amor.

Pero, algo cambió en aquel momento que Crowley entró a una iglesia con el fin de salvarlo. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron sosteniendo la maleta de libros, una de esas barreras que Aziraphale había construido con sus enseñanzas en el cielo cayó, una puerta en su eternidad cedió un poco, abriéndose.

Una idea (un sentimiento) que en el momento no notó, ni nombró, comenzó a emerger.

Era de esperarse, que el principado no fue capaz de entender su sentir, o lo doloroso que era ese sentimiento para ambos, particularmente tortuoso para Crowley (un demonio atrapado en un ciclo miserable que él mismo creó).

Entonces, tal vez hubiera sido consciente desde antes, en como un supuesto ser de maldad, un era caído, se empecinaba en no actuar sobre sus sentimientos porque temía condenarlo, hacerle daño: eso era lo que ese demonio temía más que cualquier cosa en la existencia.

Crowley pensaba en como los tiempos cambiaban, ¿también lo haría lo que realmente el cielo designaba como pecado?


	7. La ambigüedad del casto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, vengo con dos capítulos <3, ya muy cerca de los últimos.

> _Sí, abrazo la ternura y devoción_
> 
> _Flotando en un espacio sin fin_
> 
> _En este pequeño planeta._
> 
> _Cuando siento tu calidez junto a mi_
> 
> _Entiendo la carga_
> 
> _Y la trascendencia de la vida._
> 
> **[Voyage, intro de Fantastic Children].**

* * *

Aziraphale siempre había visto con inapropiada curiosidad, y a veces inexplicable envidia, una característica sorprendente de ser tan propia de alguien mortal: la capacidad de cambiar. (Como la capacidad de encontrar felicidad en la ambigüedad de su forma de amar y felicidad).

Los humanos cambiaban, muchas veces, cada instante, en el período que transcurría en sus cortas vidas. Mientras que ellos, ya fueran seres divinos o entidades del plano infernal, poco se transformaban así mismos, pues no existía la necesidad de recrearse.

¿Para qué intentar transformarse en entidades diferentes? Pensó en un principio observando la figura imperturbable de su cuerpo a través de los siglos. No así, opinaba su eterno acompañante, su más inesperado amigo: el demonio que se nombró a si mismo Crowley.

El demonio mantenía su esencia, que contrastaba con su manera de aprender y transformarse. Era un ciclo curioso que el ángel observaba; mientras Crowley estaba en constante cambio, adaptándose según la época (con una pasmosa rapidez), éste permanecía a su lado como irrevocable constante.

Aziraphale, que consideró aquello era un peculiar designo de la casualidad que seguramente recae en las directrices del gran plan, optó inicialmente por ser cortés con el demonio. ¿Cómo anticipar que un acuerdo llegaría entre ellos? Que década tras década verían la forma en que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Crowley era como su estabilidad, su eterno acompañante que podría siempre buscar recrearse, pero no de forma que ambos encontraran sus destinos divergir. En otras palabras, un demonio era la serenidad de que permanecía, de que existía eterno y para él.

Sin embargo, tras haber evitado el apocalipsis, a la par que una línea de tiempo en apariencia idéntica, sin embargo en esencia diferente, se instauraba, las dudas de su porvenir se hicieron claras.

«¡Estamos de nuestro lado!» Le había gritado Crowley, suplicándole que huyeran juntos, que permaneciera con él. Y lo pensó, con profunda vergüenza, con el deseo de ignorar su deber, realmente anhelo simplemente tomar la mano del demonio, olvidarse de ángeles de demonios, del cielo.

Pero no podía, amaba el mundo (tuvo miedo; tenía miedo).

Cuando pensó que no tenías nada (que incluso su único refugio de dios, su librería había desaparecido), volvieron aquellas preguntas que cuestionaban su propósito en el principio, cuando el Jardín del Edén perdió su propósito.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Cuál era su razón de existir? ¿Qué significaba todo lo vivido y la decisión que ambos tomaron ignorando sus juicios? Sus sentimientos, unos que no se había dado cuenta pero siempre le generaron un peso que no sabía comprender, se pusieron en tela de juicio.

Tenía a Crowley, fue su respuesta: siempre había tenido a Crowley.

Cuando Gabriel se presentó, y le dio un trabajo como si apenas algo hubiera cambiado, e incluso tuvo la opción de negarse.

—Realmente no entiendo porque quiere Dios que sigas siendo uno de los nuestros —fueron sus palabras, sonando (por primera vez), confundido.

En el momento no respondió. ¿Qué debía decir? Pensó mientras con manos temblorosas leía un trabajo de esos sencillos, un milagro cualquiera que realmente no tenía de importancia.

Esa pequeña misión le hizo darse cuenta, (con las palabras de Gabriel haciendo eco en su mente), que su inmortalidad y alas poca razón tenían ahora que no era un ángel del cielo.

Amaba tener un bando diferente al cielo, o el infierno, y confundido, percibió, sus sentimientos por Crowley eran similares, aunque eso le aterró; no quiso pensar en ello, no quiso reconocerlos.

Aziraphale ahora era dueño de su propio destino, pero no tenía idea de cómo serlo.

Cuando vio la expresión dolida de Crowley, su rabia al descubrir cómo decidió todavía seguir obedeciendo las órdenes del cielo, el principado sintió un profundo miedo, un temor a la soledad que le formó un doloroso nudo en su garganta (dolor que creció cuando el demonio salió de su tienda, sin intención de volver en los días siguientes).

Intentó ocuparse volviendo a su trabajo de milenios, con el rostro decepcionado de su eterno compañero trayéndole amargura, haciéndole cada vez más notoria la ausencia del demonio a su lado.

Por alguna razón, en el silencio de sus libros y el refugio que era su tienda, pensó en cosas como el amor. Ese sentimiento tan incomprensible, había impedido el apocalipsis (el amor de Adán hacia su familia y amigos logró salvar la existencia). Le pareció, por supuesto, inusual esa línea de pensamiento.

Aziraphale explicó sus pensamientos y emociones como un efecto inesperado de las acciones y deseos del anticristo. Quiso explicarlo con muchas teorías, pero todas se le hacían tan extrañas como lo que el agobiaba.

Era como si esa realidad, esa nueva temporalidad, hubiera conferido nuevas perspectivas; como si ese sentimiento de amor se convirtiera en algo tangible para él, no únicamente algo que le era inherente, o natural de percibir en los seres de la creación.

El amor lo sentía dentro de sí mismo, ese sentimiento inefable a su manera, y que no acababa de comprender cuando lo sentía en otros.

* * *

El bullicio de la calle se volvía un sonido de fondo, relegado por la fuerza de sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos. Aziraphale intentó concentrarse en su entorno, sonrió tan amable como siempre, pero sus pensamientos simplemente se negaba a alejarse de las minucias de su mente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Aziraphale todavía atrapado en sus pensamientos, comprando nuevamente algún implemento para las magníficas plantas de Crowley. Aunque el demonio estuviera molesto con él, apenas soportaba su ausencia y quería una excusa para visitarlo.

El tendero le sonrió, entregando su compra en una bolsa.

El ángel analizó si su regalo sería de ayuda para el demonio.

¿Sería capaz de verlo en mejor humor en esa ocasión? (Aunque fueran unos minutos, aunque fuera un instante y Crowley estuviera enojado con él aún, quería verlo).

Tras semanas sin verse, comenzó a dilucidar un sentimiento que suponía surgió con su confesión de todavía permanecer trabajando como ángel: rechazo. ¿Tal vez concluyó el demonio que estaba rechazando su lado?

Mientras caminaba dispuesto a tomar un autobús rumbo al apartamento de Crowley, recordó varias ocasiones en que el demonio puso una expresión similar. Una de ellas, cuando le pidió por primera vez el agua bendita; otra, la más reciente (la más dolorosa, se dio cuenta) aquella donde le dijo al demonio que no eran amigos en aquel viejo quiosco.

Y Crowley siempre regresaba a su lado, por más dudas y rechazo que mostrará: el demonio se negaba a dejarlo solo, siempre viendo por su felicidad, independientemente de la propia.

¿Cómo es que no había visto nada de eso?

Aziraphale, con ganas de dejar que las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos corrieran, pensó que el amor cambió muchas eventos (cambiaba muchas almas); ¿también los cambiaría a ellos? Y... ¿Por qué los cambiaría?

Aziraphale amaba sus libros (sin duda), y la amistad era una forma de afecto...quizás, tal vez, incluso eso cambió.

Pensó en si ese conflicto terminaba sin una conclusión, imaginó si sus acciones terminarán por alejarlos finalmente, tras muchas dificultades y lucha de ambos por permanecer juntos.

Su vista se volvió un poco borrosa mientras intentaba tragar sus lágrimas.

El amor los llevó a donde están en ese momento; definitivamente los había cambiado, incluso a él.

Aziraphale no sabía, que, en realidad, ese amor ya existía mucho, demasiado, tiempo atrás.

Pero nadie le había instruido (permitido) verlo.


	8. El origen del afecto

Aziraphale, que bien podía usar un milagro y simplemente llegar al lugar en el que deseaba estar, había optado por usar el autobús, porque le daba un poco tiempo para pensar y despejarse antes de ver a Crowley en otra de sus visitas rápidas que se había hecho costumbre. La verdad, es que usar esa forma de transporte le recordaba a cuando se tomaron de las manos, y el demonio le ofreció quedarse con él, como si fuera la solución más natural.

Pero como era normal, el principado simplemente había sonreído, incapaz de poner sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, en la mesa, pues ni él mismo sabía comprenderlos. Todo eso era nuevo: esa libertad era abrumadora.

No obstante, existía una certeza: la idea de perder a su amigo...a Crowley, siempre le había aterrado. Esa sola idea, imaginar ese escenario, era una punzada de dolor aguda, profunda.

Crowley era alguien, la única existencia, que siempre lograba sorprenderlo. «Que poco se parece a los demonios», había pensado incontables veces, comparando con minucia todo lo que losa arcángeles, y algunos de sus instructores de coros superiores, les habían inculcado.

Quizás por eso, en vez de ver con desagrado la maestría con que Crowley hallaba su camino hacia él, se sintió más bien curioso, una que otra vez aliviado (habría perdido su cuerpo unas, muchas, veces tenía que ser honesto). ¿Cuántas veces no fue debido a Crowley que encontraba la manera de cumplir alguna misión, de salir de algún lio...?

Ahora que tenía la libertad que jamás imaginó, que ni siquiera se atrevió a desear, sus recuerdos le eran escenarios totalmente diferentes, como si el Aziraphale de los siglos pasados y él fueran entes totalmente independientes.

A veces, cuando estaba en el silencio de su librería, con el aroma de libros rodeándolo y haciéndole sentir siempre un poco mejor con sus penas, era cuando sus reminiscencias le sobrevienen más sutiles, con mayor detalle y permitiéndole observarlas con mayor lucidez. En sus recuerdos, le venían con amargura y remordimiento, cientos de años con incontables remembranzas de esos ojos fascinantes del demonio, mostrarse llenos de un dolor que le era incomprensible, siempre cálidos, pero lóbregos en algo que parecían querer decir, una verdad que atormentaba al dueño de esos orbes dorados como algunos rasgos de los arcángeles.

Ese dolor particular siempre le hizo sentir con pena, y ahora le hacían sentir todavía más su pesar al recordar que, posiblemente, la tristeza de Crowley se mantenía oculta tras sus gafas oscuras, mostrando únicamente atisbos de vez en cuando.

Si Crowley le hubiera abandonado cuando dejaron de hablarse casi un siglo, ¿Qué habría hecho? No...no quería imaginarlo.

Remontándose un poco más atrás, a veces con el cálido sol de la mañana que le bañaba mientras observaba el estanque de aptos, ese donde Crowley y él solían reunirse, era capaz de ver más y más aspectos que le hacían avergonzar por no haberlos visto, cómo era la devoción que se escapaba a veces en la forma en que el demonio le miraba.

Aunque pensaba que devoción no era la palabra adecuada. Probablemente lo más cercano...la sola idea le hacía sentir un poco desorientado.

* * *

Aziraphale, casi al principio de los tiempos (o lo que los humanos llamaron de esa forma), había observado confundido la consumación del lazo que cambiaría la historia: la unión de Adana y Eva en cuerpo, alma, y sangre. «_¡Por supuesto que Gabriel le había explicado las generalidades de todas las características y cosa que podían hacer los humanos!»_ Pensó nervioso; hasta Crowley estuvo con él, y podía asegurar, que incluso más confundido.

Adán y Eva compartieron la primera forma de amor, y los condenaron por ello. ¿Pero eso fue realmente el pecado? Por qué él, que incluso había mentido a dios una vez, nunca estuvo muy seguro de cuál fue el error, pero defendió el castigo de la creadora con absoluta fe, obediencia...El problema de aquel acto acontecido entre los primeros humanos, la tentación original, es que Aziraphale percibió algo que no fue consciente de ver.

Había presenciado amor, ojalá lo hubiera entendido en ese momento.

El principado volvió a mentir a los cielos, admitiendo con fervor que sí, que creía, que no había duda, de que aquello fue un pecado. Era un ángel, una criatura celestial y con la misión de defender el plan que determinaría el destino de la existencia.

Crowley, a pesar de todas las acciones abominables en las que se vio involucrado, jamás le juzgo; es más, le ofreció un hombro honesto cuando se sentía inquieto (aunque el mismo no fuera consciente). Un demonio había hecho por él lo que nadie, ni siquiera los ángeles más abnegados, pensaron en hacer. ¿Qué había hecho por Crowley entonces, además de darle un poco de agua bendita?

El ángel apenas pudo comer dándose cuenta de cuanto había recibido sin dar algo a cambio.

Apenas amaneció, bajó apurado, ansioso, del pequeño apartamento que tenía acondicionado en el piso superior, y tomó el teléfono de la planta baja con manos un poco temblorosas. Miró el aparato en silencio, humedeciendo sus labios que se tensaron en una fina línea.

Suspiró impaciente consigo mismo, y marcó con lentitud un número que conocía bien.

—«¿Ángel...?» —respondió una voz jadeante (como si hubiera corrido a contestar). Esa voz que le era inconfundible, le provocó una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

—Crowley, querido mío —dijo el ángel, apretando el aparato con ambas manos—. Yo, ah, veras, ¿te molesto?

—«¡No, de ninguna manera!» —Respondió casi en un grito el demonio, Aziraphale tuvo que alejar la bocina—. «_Ngk_. Quiero decir, no, no molestas».

—Es bueno saber eso Crowley, Cariño —dijo el principado, decidiendo tomar valor y decir la razón de su llamada, después de meses sin verse, o buscar contacto más que sus incómodas visitas—. Verás querido niño, ¿podrías venir cuando estés disponible a mi tienda? Quisiera...quisiera hablar.

El ángel se desanimó al escuchar absoluto silencio al otro lado de la línea. Cuando pensó que hasta el demonio le había colgado sin darse cuenta, escuchó un suspiro.

—«La verdad, estoy ocupado; no creo que sea buena idea» —dijo Crowley en voz baja, como si dudara, casi preocupado—. «Realmente...en verdad, ¿quieres verme?» —preguntó el demonio en susurro, Aziraphale se sintió terrible al percibir una inseguridad que pocas veces mostraba el otro.

—Sí, ansío verte —admitió, escuchando sus palabras pasar temblorosas a través de sus labios, en un hilo de voz—. Te lo suplico. Cuando puedas querido, por supuesto.

Tal vez, si el principado hubiera preguntado eso en persona, sería testigo de la gran sorpresa que Crowley se llevó al escucharle suplicar, pedir por su presencia de esa manera.

—«Si eso es lo que quieres, Aziraphale» —respondió sonando incrédulo.

Cuando esa noche se retiró a intentar perderse en algún libro, se vio asaltado por el torrente de recuerdos nuevamente. Pensó en los ojos de Crowley, que siempre iban dirigidos a él; en la forma cuidadosa en que observó sus reacciones en roma, en la preocupación que apenas notaba cuando lo encontró a punto de ser decapitado; y por supuesto, en la agonía que mostraron cuando lo rechazó en ese quiosco.

Pero había dos que recordaba con claridad: la mirada llena de admiración de Crowley cuando lo conoció, y la que profesaba, sin tapujos, inconmensurable ternura cuando le ofreció quedarse a vivir con él.

Y ahora se daba cuenta, que esa mirada llena de cariño en realidad fue una repetición común, que terminaba desapareciendo sin explicación a través del tiempo.

Pensó en toda ocasión en sintió amor en presencia de Crowley, pero no pudo verlo.


	9. Pecado impoluto

> ¿Por qué quieres olvidar?
> 
> _Por favor, intenta recordar,_
> 
> _Deseo mientras cálidas lagrimas_
> 
> _Fluyen cayendo por mis mejillas._
> 
> _Por qué, mientras temblamos,_
> 
> _¿Nos buscamos el uno al otro?_
> 
> _Porqué yo quiero sostenerte una y otra vez_
> 
> _En mi abrazo._
> 
> **Blue flow - De Haibane no Renmei**

Lo más sabio, y probablemente lo menos doloroso, era simplemente destruir sus recuerdos: enfrentar al ángel sin vulnerabilidad alguna; como había hecho tantas veces; como buscó liberarse de sus sentimientos siglo tras siglo, tras milenio de forma infructuosa. Un ciclo que parecía desgarrarlo con cada reinicio.

Pero esa aquella debía ser la solución, ¿o tal vez tenía que arrasar con los recuerdos de ambos? A lo mejor esa era la forma de librarse de su amor; de ese sentimiento que, representaba a veces, una carga llena de tierna devoción.

Serían perfectos extraños, no habría entonces un nuevo reinicio porque con eso sería el fin definitivo. No sería como en otras ocasiones, donde se daría un tiempo, con sus recuerdos una vez más manipulados, y se adentraría al sendero de una rutina, en apariencia superflua, con Aziraphale.

Sostuvo su teléfono con expresión compungida tras la llamada del ángel, con la amargura tan palpable que su garganta parecía cerrarse con la hiel de sus emociones. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a sus pensamientos? Simplemente, la solución, de momento, podía ser tan simple como poner sus manos sobre su cabeza, y navegar cortando recuerdos en su mente.

Sus manos le temblaban paralizadas: estaba aterrado. No podía hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Todo era diferente, en esta ocasión estaban de su lado. ¡Habían detenido el apocalipsis! ¡Engañado a las dos fuerzas que dominaban la tierra y el destino de la humanidad! Al fin estaban juntos, _al fin_...después de tanto, estaban libremente, dentro de lo que podían, al lado del otro.

A pesar de que se sentía ser rechazado nuevamente por Aziraphale, quién, seguía esforzándose en mantener su título de ángel.

A lo mejor, había sido un poco injusto; pero se había esforzado tanto por ambos...

Con ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta que terminaba amándolo sin importar que hiciera.

Y sin embargo, comenzaba a comprender la posición de Aziraphale: el mismos se había sentido así toda la eternidad, perdido en un rol en el que no era del todo bueno (irónico que fuera el demonio más creativo, pero el menos malicioso, incluso entre los pocos que realmente nunca habían sido genuinamente crueles).

Crowley era un mal demonio (algunos se lo dijeron al principio): un buen pecador.

Se abstuvo de lanzar su teléfono y meterse en sus cobijas. Decidió revisar un poco su apariencia antes de salir con las llaves de su automóvil en mano, y un nerviosismo bien presente en sus dedos helados.

Por un instante, pensó, era bastante sencillo no acudir al llamado del Principado. Sin embargo, supuso, ir a escuchar el rechazo que estaba seguro ocurriría, le daba la esperanza de que eso le hiciera entender: que eso le empujara finalmente a desistir.

* * *

¿Estaría bien que lo citara en la librería? Se preguntó Aziraphale una docena de veces durante la mañana posterior al día en que tomó, por una vez, la iniciativa y buscó a Crowley.

Tal vez se sentiría menos angustiado si fuera en un lugar con algunas personas alrededor, como el parque en que solían reunirse, y simplemente charlar con un helado en mano. Podría ser que estuviera dándose demasiada ventaja eligiendo el lugar que más seguridad y protección le daba.

Se dio cuenta que no hubiera podido siquiera hacerse con la idea de intentar hablar de sus sentimientos fuera de su pequeño mundo; y es que, esas emociones tan nobles (tan impropias en las ángeles de dios), unas tan longevas como el mismo, vivieron reprimidas en su ignorancia. Eso..._todo eso: _el ser sincero con sus afectos, con su cariño (con el amor) era algo que le abrumaba; se veía como parado frente a un pasillo del que no sabía que esperar al llegar al otro lado.

¿Y sí Crowley se sentía presionado con sus sentimientos? A pesar de ser un demonio, su enemigo decidido incluso antes de que la primera pluma fuese puesta en sus alas, había sido su único amigo, la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su bienestar por el suyo. Y aún, sintiendo el amor del otro, estaba ahogándose en sus dudas.

Podía simplemente reconciliar sus diferencias, por la última discusión, y abstenerse de ser consciente de sus sentimientos en lo posible. Sin embargo, esa era ahora una tarea titánica, insostenible pues sus sentimientos se mezclaban desbordándose en sus recuerdos, cada remembranza haciendo más claro lo que no podía negar.

Crowley no se merecía eso, no cuando había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarle, por proteger el lugar que ambos tanto amaban, su verdadero hogar.

Se sentó en su sofá favorito, y recordó con calidez todas esas veces que había percibido su amor hacia Crowley, pero no tuvo el conocimiento para reconocerlo. ¿Cuán feliz no fue cuando Crowley le encontró en la antigua Roma? ¿Qué profunda emoción y sorpresa no percibió al ver al demonio salvarle de perder su cabeza?

¿Cuánto no le quiso cuando le ofreció dejar todo por él, y llevarlo a su lado a una estrella lejos?

Sin mayor deseo de sumirse en angustiosas cavilaciones y remordimientos, echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, preparándose para la muy pronta llegada de Crowley. El pequeño objeto casi resbala de dedos tensos, cuando escuchó la campanilla de puerta avisando la llegada de alguien.

Se sintió egoísta por desear que fuera algún cliente incauto que no le importara que en la puerta frontal ya estuviese colgado un letrero de "cerrado". Sus ojos claros vieron la figura del demonio acercarse a donde él estaba sentado.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de mirar el suelo, o aun librero cualquiera con tal de no sentir los ojos dorados, protegidos por las gafas, fijarse en su persona.

Crowley no le saludó como siempre, su temple se mostraba taciturno, incluso lóbrego.

—¿Quieres un poco de té, querido? —soltó Aziraphale en un suspiro.

—No —negó Crowley pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos rojizos—. Tú querías hablar ángel, hablemos —pidió, con una súplica disimulada; deseaba terminar con eso pronto.

—Supongo que tienes razón cariño, te he llamado para hablar —asintió el ángel jugando con sus manos entumidas sobre su pecho—. No te hare perder tu tiempo.

Crowley se contrajo, molesto con las últimas palabras del principado.

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras nerviosas del, normalmente, sereno angel, no hicieron más que impacientarlo (acrecentando el dolor de sus recuerdos).

—Ángel, dime porque me _llamassste_ —exigió sin pretenderlo, con la súplica esta vez evidente en su tono. El demonio decidió quitarse sus gafas, deseando no tener barrera alguna al sondear las emociones del principado en ojos claros.

Aziraphale no se molestó por la forma en que le habló Crowley, se sentía aturdido con la incertidumbre.

—Crowley —dijo el ángel, alzando su voz—. Ahora...entiendo porque te enfadaste tanto al saber que, a pesar de lo mucho que pasamos, y que hiciste por detener el apocalipsis, siga manteniendo firme mi deber de ángel. También, en estos días, comprendí otras cosas que estuvieron frente a mí, pero fui incapaz de ver —explicó, sintió sus labios temblarle; pero se mantuvo tranquilo, siempre había sido bueno reprimiendo sus emociones—. En este momento veo tantas cosas, tantas verdades que no tuve habilidad de observar: por favor, yo...

Crowley estaba atónito con la sinceridad, inusitada en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, en el ángel. Los ojos vidriosos de Aziraphale le tomaron todavía más desprevenido, pues el ángel jamás había llorado, al menos no frente a ningún ser en toda la creación, estaba seguro.

Colocó sus manos con cuidado sobre los hombros del ángel, (era casi una acción de hábito el ofrecer consuelo al principado). Se relajó un poco al ver que Aziraphale no hizo nada por alejar su tacto, o mostrarse tenso a sus manos tocándole como hizo muchos siglos atrás.

—Perdóname —murmuró el ángel, atestiguando como los ojos del demonio se abrían en palpable sorpresa—. No había entendido...no te había entendido Crowley, tu sentir —dijo finalmente, percibiendo entonces con claridad el amor ajeno.

Crowley tampoco recordaba que Aziraphale se hubiera disculpado con nadie.

—¿Ángel, que intentas decir...? —pidió Crowley explicación innecesaria, pues la respuesta se la había dicho el ángel, pero no podía creerla, no existía posibilidad de que Aziraphale...

—Querido; hace mucho, hace milenios, ¿o más? —Se preguntó con una sonrisa, con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de desbordarse—. Quiero decir que yo, siento lo mismo. Me costó verlo por mi mismo —continuó, observando a Crowley alejarse, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, viéndose abrumado con su confesión—. En la iglesia, cuando me salvaste, sentí tu amor, pero no lo sabía; y sentí el mío, sin entenderlo.

—Ángel, no puedo creer... —cortó sus palabras—. Tú no sientes esto, tal vez estas confundido porque al final solo nos tenemos nosotros —Crowley negó; no quería creer las palabras del ángel, ¿y si las tomaba como verdad, y luego estas se desmoronaban como falsedad? Lo destrozaría, No podría soportar eso, no podría...

El demonio dio un par de pasos atrás, alejándose.

—¡Crowley! —quiso acercarse esta vez Aziraphale, pero Crowley le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para mantener la distancia—. No miento —insistió; confesó.

—Ángel, por favor, no puedes —Tragó con fuerza—, _no puedes_ solo venir y decir...

Aziraphale, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle desde cada dedo que tocó el rostro del demonio, acercó sus manos y lo sostuvo con dulzura en sus manos. Entonces, preguntó dejando que una lágrima le bajara por una prístina mejilla—: ¿Por qué?

—_¿Por qué?_ —repitió con pánico, casi enojado, y tomando valor le dijo al Principado—: ¡Porque yo te amo! Siempre te he amado —exclamó en una trémula declaración—. Pero he sido un cobarde, no quería saber que me podías odiar si te causaba daño, o si al saber mis sentimientos me despreciabas —Tembló, humedeciendo los labios para contener su ganas de permitir sus lágrimas mostrarse—. Una y otra vez, me encargue de borrar mis sentimientos; por eso, no puedes, si esto cambiará, o fuera mentira...

—Crowley —dijo sonriéndole, acariciando las mejillas del demonio con su gentil agarre—. No podría cambiar, porque creo que ha sido así desde el principio; pero nadie me había enseñado a darme cuenta.

—Creo que ahora resiento más al cielo, Ángel —le dijo, alzando sus manos con lentitud, posando ambas con todo el cariño que cargaba de milenios, en las mejillas del otro—. Por despreciarte, y hacer tan difícil todo —hizo una pausa, y evitó la mirada del Ángel—. Pero, esto podría hacerte caer, Aziraphale.

Aziraphale con sus manos todavía en el rostro largo de Crowley, negó suavemente con su cabeza—: Yo también tuve miedo de pensar en lo mucho que me hacía estar a tu lado; me sentí perdido en mi libertad, en nuestro lado: pero te amo, y probablemente solo lo haga con mayor esmero en un futuro.

—Pero si nos intentaron ejecutar, ¿Cómo sabes que el cielo no vendrá por nosotros, o el infierno? —Crowley olvidó sus dudas, y abrazó con fuerza al Ángel que jadeó sorprendido por el gesto.

—Dios prohíbe los deseos impuros, y que ambos bandos estén juntos me parece —murmuró Aziraphale correspondiendo con más suavidad el abrazo, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno—. Estando en un bando independiente del cielo y el infierno, además tratándose de amor; estaremos bien —aseguró, confiando en una súbita fe que se veía sintiendo en ese momento.

Ambos se separaron un poco, admiraron los ojos del otro con sendas sonrisas enmarcadas en lágrimas silenciosas. Crowley se permitió llorar, al ver una reacción similar en Aziraphale. Se sentía feliz.

Crowley besó el rostro del Ángel con fervor, abrazándolo nuevamente con fuerza, y estremeciéndose con la dulzura con que Aziraphale le besó la mejilla, mientras se permitía ser envuelto por los brazos del demonio.

Crowley cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, dichoso, dejando que sus miedos fueran removidos con la calidez del cuerpo protegido en su férreo abrazo. Estaría bien, él buscaría la forma de garantizar su porvenir.

_Estaban en su lado_; estarían bien.


	10. El sexto y noveno mandamiento - Final

> _Todos están tocando la melodía del amor_
> 
> _Bañado en luz cálida_
> 
> _Dentro del abrazo del agua_
> 
> _La mirada se disuelve y fluye lejos_
> 
> _Si escuchas con cuidado, la melodía susurrante de las constelaciones puede ser escuchada_
> 
> _La pálida flama en tus manos, es evidencia de vida_
> 
> _¿Por qué no intentas sumergirla en el océano de estrellas?_
> 
> **Mizu no madoromi - Origa.**

  
Crowley sentía como si las preguntas que hubiese tenido a lo largo de los milenios, sobre su propósito en la existencia y su valía en la misma, tuvieran respuesta. Era como si pudiera volver a ver a las estrellas como el padre que se sintió al ver nacer cada una en la yema de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, la paz no era del todo suya aún; el sosiego todavía se mantenía apartado de sus manos. No quería dejarse llevar por sus temores, por la idea de que al aceptar sus sentimientos, de que al recibir el amor de un ángel, ambos pudieran ser condenados, esta vez de forma definitiva sin posibilidad a trucos bajo la manga.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de las consecuencias. Hizo lo posible de disimular sus angustias y tormentas, viviendo sus días, envolviendose en la felicidad de las manos del ángel tomarle el rostro al despertar, cuando lo dejó convencerlo de dormir por primera vez. O de sus manos acercarse para entrelazarse tímidamente en alguna calle tranquila, o mientras se sentaba en algún parque simplemente disfrutando una silenciosa serenidad en compañía del otro.

Ambos comprenden sus decisiones hasta ese momento, y las consecuencias que los llevaron a su posición actual. Crowley, sin embargo, se preguntaba: ¿Aziraphale realmente imaginara la magnitud de su elección? No lo sabía, y no deseaba preguntar sabiendo que ese mero cuestionamiento traería la posibilidad de que el ángel se atormentara confrontando la realidad.

Crowley intentó dejar de lado esos temores; Aziraphale le había elegido, el ángel le amaba. Eso era todo lo que siempre quiso.

Sus días pasaban en una cotidianidad sin grandes eventos. A veces, cuando sentían el ánimo de cambiar la rutina, buscaban probar experiencias que jamás se plantearon experimentar, viajar a lugar con otra perspectiva, sin alguna misión o trabajo que completar (aún, el ángel se mantenía terco en seguir con las buenas obras, actos más bien propios de su naturaleza).

Los temores de ambos comenzaron a disiparse al notar que nada aconteció al aceptar y reforzar el cambio en su lazo. El miedo comenzó a ser un ente ausente ante los amores tan viejos como el tiempo mismo; en caso, de ser así, ocurriera algo, ambos prometieron proteger lo que por fin se les permitía tener.

Aunque fueran unas décadas felices, quizás un par de siglos; todavía, de volver a suceder, si tuvieran que enfrentarse a sus bandos nuevamente por salvar la tierra, (su hogar), Crowley y Aziraphale mantendrían sus manos cerca, para tomar la ajena sin importar las tragedias que tuvieran que sobrellevar.

—No tienes que temer querido, siempre podemos encontrar mi espada —bromeaba Aziraphale, y Crowley sonreía sin fruncir el ceño, con una naturalidad que había aprendido de la jovialidad inherente del ángel.

—No pienses que es muy divertido conducir a través de fuego del infierno —contestaba abrazándolo, besando las suaves formas del rostro de Aziraphale, posando sus labios en las líneas que se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos cuando el principado sonreía.

«Pero lo harías» pensaba Aziraphale correspondiendo el abrazo, enterrando sus níveos dedos entre hebras tan rojas como los atardeceres más hermosos que hubiera visto, aquellos donde el cielo parecía llenarse de un cálido fuego para recibir a las estrellas.

Olvidaban con cada año el bando al que pertenecen, se deshacían de sus angustias y paranoias al seguir abrazando una paz que seguía sorprendiendo tener.

No que el Cielo y el infierno se hubieran desentendido del todo, bueno, únicamente al principio. Hubo un tiempo, cerca de una década, en que ambos planos enviaron a dos de los suyos a observar las actividades de los considerados traidores.

—¿Y por qué no hacen nada? —preguntó uno de los Duques del infierno que quedaba, Hastur, a quien Beelzebub había pedido como favor echar un vistazo para asegurar que Crowley no intentaría nada.

—Buen podría decir lo mismo—respondió Miguel a su lado, cruzando sus brazos mientras desde una esquina lejana, observaban a Aziraphale y Crowley.

—Por qué me molesto en preguntar, ni Dios les responde a sus _angelitos_ —gruñó, terminando su frase con una mueca.

Miguel no se enfadó con el evidente sarcasmo e insulto, había algo de verdad en las palabras del demonio, y estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de Hastur desde que estaban observando a esos dos, e incluso antes, cuando trató con el Duque cuando Ligur estaba vivo, gracias a su acuerdo.

El arcángel alisó los holanes de su blusa con intencionada lentitud, y respondió:

—El Cielo no encuentra pecado —dijo ella sin expresión particular, manteniendo la vista al frente a pesar de ser observada por un sorprendido Arthur—. _El Sexto y Noveno Mandamiento_. Esas son las razones.

—Nosotros tenemos suficiente caos con la cancelación del apocalipsis, y Lord Beelzebub lo considera una pérdida de tiempo —explicó Hastur en compensación a la información del Arcángel, una vez asimiló y comprendió lo dicho por Miguel, con voz ronca citó con facilidad—: «No cometerás actos impuros»; y; «No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros».

Miguel contuvo el aliento, sorprendida.

—Oh, no pensé que los demonios hubieran memorizado Los Mandamientos —elogió, con un poco de sarcasmo.

—No es difícil saberlo, los humanos te ayudan a recordarlos, rompiendo cada uno —Sonrió ante el bufido de Miguel que obtuvo en respuesta—. Y los demonios, pocos de nosotros, para nuestra desgracia, aún recordarnos.

Miguel no quiso preguntar sobre esas memorias, tenía una idea de que se trataba, aunque sentía un poco de curiosidad.

Pocos años después, ni el Cielo o Infierno, pusieron más interés en seguirles.

Y es que más que Ángel o Demonio, eran poco más que unos humanos con una vida sin naturaleza finita.

Si Aziraphale y Crowley, hubieran recordado dos de los Designios del cielo, aquellos mandamientos que moldearon toda la historia humana, habrían visto que entre todos y cada uno de los que eran considerados pecados, su unión no tenía cabida.

El amor, su amor, en su antigüedad nunca logró adquirir mancha, por más que el cielo y el infierno condenan en sus opiniones sus acciones.

Considerados penitentes sin serlo, sin poderlos condenar; despreciado por el infierno y el cielo.

Pero sin tener crimen discernible, eran penitentes sin falta: _buenos pecadores_.


	11. Postludio | El fabricante de estrellas

> _Aún si miro hacia arriba_
> 
> _Y llamo tu nombre hacia los cielos_
> 
> _Solo se aleja en el viento..._
> 
> _Aves de cristal_
> 
> _Incapaces de amarse la una a la _ _otra_
> 
> _Soñando en calidez_
> 
> **Garasu no Yume (Sueños de cristal) - Haibane no Renmei.**

Los ángeles como él, fabricantes de estrellas en el lienzo infinito que Dios creó, tenían ciertas libertades, ciertas habilidades particulares como eran la imaginación, que era un don con un efecto colateral que nadie habría anticipado, como lo era la curiosidad.

Crowley tenían preguntas, como estaba seguro todos los ángeles tenían, sin embargo todos eran obedientes, y creían en las decisiones del Todopoderoso: no existía lugar a cuestionar, a sentir, y sobre todo, a desobedecer fuera los límites establecidos para los propósitos con que nacieron.

Cabe decir, que lo prohibido no impedía que la habilidad de cuestionar naciera en varios ángeles.

Crowley no quería en realidad no ansiaba desafiar a nadie, simplemente ansiaba entender su existencia, no obstante, decidió mantenerse callado, guardar en su mente la cada vez más palpitante necesidad de entender sus sentimientos, o la explicación de la habilidad de sus cuerpos de experimentar sensaciones que ninguno de los Arcángeles, Serafines y Tronos, mostraron intención de mencionar.

Lucifer llegó, y con sus palabras hizo que hasta la fibra más profunda de cada ángel que lo escuchó estremeciera: «Si tenemos preguntas, Dios como nuestra madre puede responder, ¿Por qué se niega a escucharlas? ¿Por qué nos niega el preguntarlas?»

La curiosidad sacó a la superficie el vació que vivía reprimido en su mente, la necesidad de que Dios les hablara, que sosegara sus preguntas, que les permitiera sentir y explicarles cuál era la razón de que pudieran hacerlo. Crowley se unió con el fin de poder saciar sus dudas, no con intención de unirse a lo que vendría (aunque nunca podría haberlo anticipado).

Muchos ángeles, entonces, cedieron a impulsos nacientes, como lo era el deseo carnal, y el amor.

Crowley hizo sus preguntas: «¿Cuál es la razón de nuestros propósitos? ¿Cuál es el fin de crear estrellas sin un límite?» « ¿Por qué no debemos saber el Gran Plan, y como lo seguiremos si no lo conocemos?»

Y probablemente, sus cuestionamientos no habrían generado inquietud alguna, de no ser porque se sabía de su tiempo que pasó escuchando a Lucifer; y a oídos de Dios llegaron las preguntas que hizo, siendo únicamente dos de ellas las que lo condenaron:

_«¿Por qué debemos seguir el Gran Plan y no preguntar sobre el?»_

Y la segunda, escuchada por un Arcángel, fruto de la semilla de la duda encendida gracias a lucifer, fue: _»—¿Es posible amar a alguien aún más, y además de dios?_

Aunque, «su pecado», nació desde antes, cuando se encontró con un joven ángel, uno con absoluta pureza, demasiado pequeño para entender la rebelión que estaba alzándose en el cielo, que ignoraba que hubiera hecho esas preguntas, que hubiera preguntado aquello sobre amar a alguien más que a quien los creó, gracias a él.

Antes de su caída, y durante ella (cuando el fuego parecía quemarle hasta la garganta), recordó cómo, una de tantas veces, tomó cuidado de un pequeño principado recién creado mientras los Arcángeles encontraban tiempo para volver a construirlo.

El ángel jugó con dulzura, cual criatura inocente con algunas estrellas que estaba poniendo en el cielo.

Amaba, inconsciente e incapaz de entenderlo, y no lo comprendería hasta siglos después.

Aunque sus recuerdos fueron borrados, o como todo demonio (al menos al inicio) nació siendo una lienzo en blanco, con el resentimiento a flor de piel.

Cuando el fuego consumió su cuerpo y alas, intentó recordar con desesperación, con las lágrimas nacidas de un dolor inconmensurable, como de ser incapaz de recordar algo que era importante y precioso.

_—¡Su nombre!_ —suplicó incapaz de volar al cielo, viendo como la oscuridad lo envolvía con los gritos desgarradores de sus hermanos.

Era fácil que algo que nunca murió, incluso un sentimiento, volviera a nacer.

La semilla había germinado desde el principio; lo único que hacía era quitar los brotes, anidando la dulzura del pecado más puro, aquel que no se podía condenar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, sepan que los amo y no puedo ni terminar de agradecer la hermosa recibida que tuve en este fandom. Esta es mi primera historia, que se convirtió en el paso para tomar valor, y tener ahora cuatro proyectos. <3 lol
> 
> Está historia es pequeña, planeaba ser algo más histórica, pero el curso del argumento no estaba diseñado para eso, así que la historia tomó su curso.
> 
> El título define todo, y encierra la intención del argumento, como la esencia del desarrollo de los personajes en esta historia, y quizás un poco como los veo en la serie/libro.
> 
> El postludio, es un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Un poco sobre un fabricante de estrellas. Digamos que puede y no puede dar paso a algo más, el tiempo lo dirá. En caso de ser así, será pre-caida, y quizás con participación de Miguel, y Hastur, y Ligur, (¿Ah, de verdad? Sí está autora está muy loca, pero no sé con quién emparejar a Hastur, o si será en sentido romántico, ya saben que los ángeles son complicados, y Ned Dennehy es super adorable).
> 
> "El fabricante de estrellas" podría ser o no ser una nueva historia, who Knows. (E hice un dibujo con plumones y acuarelas, se me pasó de agua y se despistó un poco jaja, la Nariz quedó extraña, pero me di cuenta tarde, que compartí en un Instagram que recorde que tenía (@Soreto Ari).
> 
> ¿Fue lo que esperaban?
> 
> ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó?
> 
> ¿Lo que no les gustó?
> 
> ¿Lo más triste y/o doloroso?
> 
> ¿Cuál es su opinión final?


End file.
